Snuff
by Dont Die In My Dreams
Summary: Solo falta esperar ... *SongFic*


**Hola¡, Bueno antes que nada, es el primer Fanfic que escribo de South Park y es Bunny :D (aunque no me convenció del todo pero bueh)**

**Valla¡, hace 2 años que no escribo nada, anteriormente subía FanFics a grupos -nunca Yaoi- D:**

**Espero que les guste, la canción es de Slipknot -se recomienda leer con la canción de fondo- aunque realmente no tiene mucho que ver.**

**y bueno sin mas que decir, disfruteen¡, dejen reviews tengo que vivir de algo(?**

* * *

><p><em>Disclaimer: Los personajes de South Park no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Trey Parker y Matt stone<em>

* * *

><p><strong><em>-SNUFF-<em>**

_Bury all your secrets in my skin__  
><em>_Come away with innocence, and leave me with my sins__  
><em>_The air around me still feels like a cage__  
><em>_And love is just a camouflage for what resembles rage again._

El causante de todo lo que siente en estos momentos tiene nombre y apellido _Leopold "Butters" Stoch. _El pequeño pelirrubio se ha robado el corazón de "la puta de South Park".

Hace tiempo que habían iniciado una relación no pública, pues solo sus amigos más cercanos sabían acerca de ello, no, no por decisión de MacCormick si no de Butters.

De alguna manera Butters siempre logro lo que nadie más, _hacer sentir paz en el corazón de Kenny_, todos podían opinar mil y un cosas sobre su noviazgo, pero a ellos no les importaba.

Desgraciadamente las cosas dejaron de ser iguales.

_So if you love me, let me go. And run away before I know.__  
><em>_My heart is just too dark to care. I can't destroy what isn't there.__  
><em>_Deliver me into my Fate - If I'm alone I cannot hate__  
><em>_I don't deserve to have you...__  
><em>_My smile was taken long ago / If I can change I hope I never know_

¿Qué le había pasado a la perfecta relación llena de caricias, besos, amor y sexo desenfrenado que llevaban?, ¿Por qué dejaron de tomarse de las manos al caminar juntos?.

Dejaron de enviarse mensajes, ya no se llamaban por las tardes, ya no se decían "Te Amo" ni nada parecido.

¿La razón?, Butters cambio.

Quisiera o no, no era completa culpa de Kenny, en un principio noto al menor comportarse raro, decidió preguntarle, acercarse más a él e intentar hablar, le sonreía más que nunca, y ¿Qué hacia Stoch?, le dedicaba una mirada fría y rencorosa, era cortante y no le miraba a los ojos.

_I still press your letters to my lips__  
><em>_And cherish them in parts of me that savor every kiss__  
><em>_I couldn't face a life without your light__  
><em>_But all of that was ripped apart... when you refused to fight_

¿Qué había echo mal para recibir ese mal trato?

En conclusión todo había terminado, lo único que podía hacer era pensar si Butters realmente lo amo o siquiera le quiso.

Por eso esta acostado en su cama leyendo todas las cartitas que el menor le había hecho cuando aun eran novios, cuando aun se amaban mutuamente.

El amor dejo de ser mutuo.

McCormick no es un marica, por eso se rehúsa a llorar por algo así. Se niega a derrumbar ese muro que construyo con los años diciendo que el nunca lloraría por nada, ni siquiera cuando su novia le rompiera el corazón, claro que es un caso distinto ya que Butters técnicamente no es una chica.

_So save your breath, I will not hear. I think I made it very clear.__  
><em>_You couldn't hate enough to love. Is that supposed to be enough?__  
><em>_I only wish you weren't my friend. Then I could hurt you in the end.__  
><em>_I never claimed to be a Saint...__  
><em>_My own was banished long ago / It took the Death of Hope to let you go_

Como dije Kenny McCormick no es ningún marica por eso se encuentra sentado mirando las fotos que tenia con su pareja, **No** es un marica y **No** está llorando en estos momentos.

Como **No** extraña a Stoch, **No** esta saliendo de su casa**, No **se esta secando las lagrimas que derramo hace un momento, **No** esta dirigiéndose al hogar de Leopold y **No** está tocando el timbre con esperanza de que sea el rubio quien le reciba.

_So Break Yourself Against My Stones__  
><em>_And Spit Your Pity In My Soul__  
><em>_You Never Needed Any Help__  
><em>_You Sold Me Out To Save Yourself__  
><em>_And I Won't Listen To Your Shame_

— Kenny … —Hablo bajo mirándole sin expresión. El pecho de Kenny duele, duele mucho mas de lo que debería.

—Butters —

Su voz se quebraba al pronunciar el nombre de se amado, intento acercarse pero solo provoco que el contrario se alejara, intento abrazarle, pero este solo lo rechazo, intento besarle, pero fue empujado, ninguna muerte anterior dolía tanto como los múltiples rechazos que le regalaba Stoch.

—Creo que deberías irte .—

Menos de 2 palabras bastaron para que las lagrimas empezaran a salir otra vez, pidiendo una explicación.

_Angels Lie To Keep Control..._

_My Love Was Punished Long Ago_

Un suspiro de cansancio y un portazo bastaron para que se fuera de ahí.

El amor no iba a durar para siempre, pero no quería que durara tan poco, aun le faltaba mucho que darle, pero, ya no importa.

Ya hace 7 meses de aquel incidente y aun duele con la misma intensidad que ese día, a buscado miles de maneras de olvidar, a ido a innumerables antros de mala muerte buscando algo de sexo ocasional y tal vez mas, a iniciado relaciones que no duran más de 1 semana con las chicas más candentes del colegio. Nada.

Solo queda mirar y esperar. Mirar como Butters es feliz al lado de otra persona, mirar como Kevin Stoley acapara todo el amor que alguna vez fue suyo. Esperar a que Leopold se de cuenta de el grandísimo error que cometió al dejarlo, esperar que regrese suplicando que lo perdone y diciéndole que lo ama, pues no importa lo que haya pasado siempre lo va a amar y esta dispuesto a perdonarlo.

Creer que ese amor alguna vez existió y no fue solo mentira.

Si no lo quería cerca no se volvería a acercar, si no quería que lo mirase no lo volvería a mirar, si no quería que le hablara no le volvería dirigir la palabra nunca mas.

_If You Still Care, Don't Ever Let Me Know__  
><em>_If you still care, don't ever let me know..._

* * *

><p><span><strong>Reviews?<strong>


End file.
